


Always You

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex was her protector and one night while checking up on Chloe he became her lover too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

[](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/profile)[**babydee1**](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/) Asked for sexy and hot Chloe and Lex. I thought I'd try my hand at it.

Title: Always You  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
Rating: R  NSFW  
Summary: Lex was her protector and one night while checking up on Chloe he became her lover too.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=WALLPAPERCHLOELEX.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=CHLEXFINAL1.jpg)


End file.
